Snow Day
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: The snow has finally arrived in Pallet Town and Ash and the gang are more than excited. Read to find out the fun, mischief, romance and pranks that go on during their Snow Day!


**Hello :) Here is a quite a long oneshot that I wrote Friday night. Of course I got inspiration for it as the snow hit the UK on Friday morning and playing out in it with my best friend all day gave me this idea :') This, for once, is not a romance story but rather a friendship one. Of course I have still paired the characters up and added romance hints but it's mainly about Ash's relationship with his friends and mom :') I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**Gary: 14**

**Iris: 14**

**Cilan: 16**

**May: 13**

**Tracey: 15**

**Max: 10**

**Brock: 19**

**Delia: 32**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these amazing characters or pokemon itself, sadly :(**

* * *

After days of waiting and checking the weather forecast every morning, the snow had finally arrived in the Kanto Region. The quiet village had been covered in a thick blanket of snow overnight and still more snowflakes were drifting peacefully down from the sky.

It was quite unusual that Ash Ketchum's eyes snapped open at the time of quarter to eight in the morning. He was never really a morning person but now he was a teenager, it was even harder to wake up in the morning.

Early on this Friday morning, however, Ash's eyes snapped open and as his gaze met the dark navy curtains hanging in his room. As he threw the covers off his body excitedly, only one word left his lips.  
'Snow!' he muttered over and over again as he reached the curtains.

Before he peered out of the window, the messy haired teen paused and prayed that the world would be covered in white when he woke up. After squeezing his eyes shut and pleading for snow, he flung open the curtains.

A gasp escaped from his lips as he saw his wish had been granted. An immense sheet of white had now conquered the normally fairly dull streets of Pallet Town. The trees looked beautiful, their green leaves complimenting the pure white perfectly and all the other houses had been sprinkled with fine, white icing sugar.

After admiring the view, Ash spun around energetically and grinned when he saw the three other boys he was sharing his room with, sleeping peacefully.  
'Hey Max' Ash shook the navy haired boy's shoulder gently. He knew the ten year old had been just as excited over the possibility of snow and decided to wake him first. 'Hey Max. Snow!'

As soon as this word filled the youngest boys ears, he shot up like a flash and put his glasses on the bridge of his snow.  
'Did it snow? Did it?!' he asked excitedly as he ran over to the window before leaping about, his brown orbs shining. 'Snow, snow! Brock, Cilan; wake up! It snowed!'

The oldest members of the bedroom stirred and slowly sat their still-tired bodies up in their beds.  
'What was that about snow...?' stretched Cilan before running his fingers through his meadow coloured tufts.

Brock, having many younger siblings, also got a sudden amount of excitement when he heard the wintery word.  
'Hey look, it DID snow after all.' joining Max and Ash at the window. 'Hehe those people who said it wouldn't snow are probably kicking themselves now!'

Once Brock had said this, Cilan had finally stretched the sleepiness out of his body and walked slowly out of the window. As soon as he saw the winter wonderland, all sleepiness vanished and his eyes became huge and sparkled like emeralds.  
'Say, that's a lot of snow!' he put his hand to his forehead to peer further into the distance. 'How deep do you think it is? About five inches?'

While Brock and Ash sniggered at Cilan's remark, Max grew impatient.  
'Come on you guys! We gotta get out there as soon as possible!'

Ash's eyes lit up also as he reached into the drawer and pulled out a pair of warm thermals.  
'These seem like a good idea today. It looks freezing out there!' Ash shivered at the thought.

Max nodded at the older teen and pulled his own thermals out of his suitcase.  
'I agree.' he pushed his glasses further up his nose. 'So, shall I go and wake Misty up or are you because you're so in love?' he sighed.

Ash blushed slightly before giving the younger boy his trademark handsome grin.  
'Yes we ARE so in love!' he declared, a heavier blush appearing on his tanned cheeks.

Since the two had finally confessed their true feelings towards each other a while back, Ash had no problem with sharing his love for her with the rest of the world.  
'But I'd better wake her up. You know how cranky she gets!' the raven-haired boy chuckled fondly and grabbed his pokeball dressing gown before exiting the room.

He put his delicate ear to the guest room door, listening for any movement before he put his hand on the doorknob to open it. Suddenly, the door flung open and because Ash was leaning on the door, fell right on top of the person opening it in a very awkward position.  
'Ouch my arm.' Ash covered up the embarrassment by pretending he'd hurt himself before realising who the person was. 'Oh hey Mist.' he smiled at her before standing up and helping her get off the floor too.

Ash stayed clasping Misty's hand but suddenly in ran Max who barged through their connected hands.  
'Did you see the snow Misty? Did ya, did ya?!' he jumped up and down excitedly, his eyes shining like diamonds behind his glasses.

Misty turned her attention from Ash to Max and smiled down sweetly at the younger boy.  
'Yeah I sure did.' she nodded, her cheeks flushing with excitement. 'Are you gonna build a snowman?'

Max stopped jumping up and down to grin at her.  
'I sure will! And go sledding down a massive hill!'

Max gesturing his hands wildly arose the attention of his older sister, May.  
'Will you calm down Max? You'll have no energy by the time you get on that sled of yours!'

The navy haired boy rolled his eyes when he saw she was tweaking her hair in the mirror.  
'I can't calm down! The Hoenn region hardly ever has snow!'

May put her brush down and couldn't help but smirk fondly at her little brother.  
'I know, Max. The Hoenn region has proper only every few years. The rest of it usually melts as soon as it lays.'

Iris appeared from her huddle under the duvet.  
'I think I'm officially moving to Hoenn.' she declared, cuddling her hot water bottle tight. 'Kanto and Unova have WAY too much snow!'

Max looked at her bewildered and was about to open his mouth when Ash stopped him.  
'Iris hates the cold weather and there's nothing no one can do to change that.' he whispered in the little boy's ear.

Max's brow furrowed even deeper into a frown.  
'But how can you hate the snow?!' he whispered back, even more bewildered than before.

Ash shrugged before resting his arm on the youngest boy's bony shoulder.  
'I don't know. Let's leave her alone and get dressed while I sent her secret weapon in.'

Max looked confused but Ash ushered him out of the room. The teenager then turned his head to May and Misty before giving them the secret nod.  
At once they knew what this meant and exited the room as well.

When Ash arrived in the hall, he saw that both Brock and Cilan had gotten changed in his absence and were now wearing a ridiculous amount of layers.  
'Hey Cilan?' the chocolate orbed teen turned to the connoisseur. 'We have a bit of a problem.' he nodded his head towards the door where Iris was sleeping.

At once Cilan knew what Ash meant and rolled his eyes somewhat fondly.  
'Not again...' he sighed, remembering how hard it was to get her to go to the Icirrus Gym. 'Let me see what I can do.'

While Cilan persuaded Iris to get out of bed and get ready to go in the snow with him, the others took turns getting into their snow gear.  
They had all met up again in the hall and had been waiting impatiently for twenty minutes when Cilan finally emerged with a fully dressed Iris at his side.

Ash couldn't help but snigger at her thick puffer jacket, layers of mittens, a hat and earmuffs but he stopped himself. He was just glad she could join them, not caring about how ridiculous she looked.  
'You ready then guys?' Ash's eyes gleamed with excitement as he led the gang down the stairs and into the downstairs hall.

The footsteps of seven people and two pokemon, caused Delia to emerge from the kitchen in her dressing gown.  
'Off out into the snow then, kids?' she smiled warmly as she watched them pull on their Wellington boots.

'We sure are, Mom!' Ash walked over to his mother and planted a quick kiss to her soft, powdered cheek before opening the door and running outside excitedly.

'Wait Ash! Don't you want something to eat?' she wrapped her dressing gown further around her body as she felt the icy blast.  
Ash looked up at his mom from making a snow angel and shook his head, causing his red beanie had to fall off.  
'No thanks mom. I'm too excited to eat!'

Delia looked shocked at his statement. Her son was always hungry! She shook away her bewilderment before turning to the rest of the kids.  
'I'm guessing you lot are too excited to eat too...?' her smile became even fonder when they nodded their hat wearing heads. 'Ah well. I'll keep breakfast warm on the hob for when you do want it. Have fun everyone!'

By now the gang was out in the snow but they still heard what she had said. After chorusing a 'we will' to Delia, the kids resumed their fun.  
Misty and May made snow angels together, Max and Brock had their own mini snowball fight, Cilan found a small icy puddle and watched Iris twirl round on the ice, no longer fearing the cold weather.  
Ash had let all his pokemon out of their pokeballs so they were playing their own game of tag in the cold white powder.

The raven-haired boy was plotting something cheeky when a snowball thumped his back. He frowned rubbed the spot gently. Whoever had thrown it had a lot of power and amazing accuracy.  
Ash turned around and came face to face with his childhood best friend.  
'Gary!' he greeted excitedly before stuffing the researchers face into a handful of snow.

While Gary Oak emptied his mouth of snow, another person quietly joined the group.  
'Hey everyone.' Tracey greeted softly, still getting the attention of everyone.

May blushed as got up off the floor sheepishly.  
'Tracey!' she grinned at her boyfriend as she brushed the sprinkles snow out of her hair.

Tracey was wearing a green quilted jacket and a red beanie hat similar to Ash's. He wore his hat so it scraped back his hair, revealing his spot-free forehead. May's heart stopped when he saw how handsome he looked but she grinned mischievously to herself.  
'Tracey!' she cooed again, wrapping her arms around his stomach and pressing her head against his chest.

He was about to press a kiss to her nose sweetly when May shoved a handful of snow up his top.  
He froze when he felt the cold solid falling down his back but regained his posture and flicked some snow into his girlfriends face.

Ash watched his scene, amused before deciding what he was going to do.  
'Hey Ash.' frowned Gary, joining his best friends side. You're planning something aren't you? What you gonna do?'

The raven haired boy grin cheekily before handing the researcher some snow.  
'What...?' asked the brown haired teen as he looked down at the pile of snow in his hands.

'You'll see...' muttered Ash before grabbing a heap of snow for himself.  
Gary looked appalled as he thought he knew what he was up to.  
'Oh no you don't! Don't put that snow down my pants!'

He was about to run a mile as memories of a few years back came flooding into his brain. Gary stopped in his tracks when he saw Ash was emptying snow into his mom's letter box.  
'Ash are you crazy?! She's gonna kill you!'

The raven haired teen shook his head and fixed his hat.  
'It's not me she's gonna kill...' he grinned evilly as he eyed the snow that was still in Gary's arms.

As soon as Ash heard the sound of the door clicking open, he dropped to the floor and pretended to make another snow angel.  
'Who put snow though my letterbox?!' she exploded, pretending to be cross.

Ash shrugged and continued moving his arms up and down in the snow.  
Delia saw the snow in Gary's hands and turned to her son's best friend.  
'Gary Oak I am shocked and appalled... I'm joking, I know it was you Ash!' she gave her son unamused eyes. 'Luckily I have a way to sort you out...' she muttered to herself.

Ash just rolled his eyes and added the finishing touches to his snow angel. Suddenly a heap of snow fell onto his body and almost completely crushed him.  
'Wha...?' he freed himself from the snow and looked up to see his mom grinning evilly down at him and holding a bucket.

'I gathered this bunch of snow early this morning because I knew you were going to play some kind of prank on me.'  
Ash rolled his eyes but couldn't help but grin at his still youthful mother.  
'Nice one Mom.' he sighed fondly at her as she helped him to his feet.

Delia beamed at him before turning to the rest of the gang.  
'Are you lot going to go sledding in a minute? Professor Oak says you can use his hill if you like.'

Ash's chocolate orbs lit up once again as he turned to Gary.  
'Show us the way then, Oak!' he poked his tongue out at the spiky haired researcher before turning to his pokemon. 'You guys are looking a bit cold now. Do you want to warm up by the fire?'

Once every pokemon said their name as a yes, Delia led them into the hall where Mr Mime was frantically tidying up the snow mess.  
'Mrs Ketchum?' Iris called the older woman. 'Would you take after Axew? He's getting pretty chilly.'

Delia smiled warmly at the dark skinned girl and took the tusk pokemon into her arms.  
'Of course Iris! We can do some painting if you like..?'  
The older woman couldn't help but treat the baby pokemon like a baby human.

Iris waved goodbye to her beloved Axew before joining the other's who were eager to get to the hill.  
'Ready?' Ash asked the group. When they all nodded, Gary showed them the way. 'Let's go!'

After quite some time of walking, the gang finally arrived at the top of the hill in Professor Oak's garden. The fact that they were carrying heavy sleds didn't make the trek any easier. After only a minute of catching his breath, Ash put his sled on the ground and sat in it, grabbing the reins.  
'Who's up for a race?' he grinned at the group excitedly.

At the sound of a little competition, the kids grinned confidently and got in their sleds. Ash was just about to get ready to call the countdown when he ran over to Cilan and Iris.  
'Seeing as you too aren't racing, can you film us?'

Cilan nodded and took Ash's iPhone from him.  
'Of course I will Ash.' the connoisseur smiled at the raven-haired boy. 'I think it would look better if I shoot it from the bottom of the hill.'

Ash turned to walk away and gave the green haired teen a thumbs up.  
'Whatever you think is best!' he grinned before joining his girlfriend in her sled. 'You guys ready?' he called to the gang, noticing Cilan had made it to the bottom of the hill and was ready to film.

Ash counted down from three and on go, everyone lifted their legs off the ground and hurtled down the hill. There was a lot of shouting, laughing, crashing, pushing and shoving but eventually it was Max who made it to the bottom first. While everyone lay at the bottom of the mound, exhausted, the navy haired boy boasted that he won because he applied math to it.

Misty squealing excitedly interrupted his and Ash's conversation. The raven haired turned to his girlfriend to see her pink in the face and her aquamarine eyes glowing.  
'What's up Mist?' he raised an eyebrow fondly at her before walking over to where she was pointing.

'Look over there! It's a beautiful frozen lake!'  
Upon hearing the orange haired girl's excitement, the rest of the gang peered to where Misty was gazing.  
'Oh yeah! Let's go check it out!'

The gang groaned, thinking about their aching limbs but they trooped over to the ice anyway. When they arrived, they saw it was partially cracked already.  
'It's not safe to skate on guys. It looks like it's going to crack any second!'

Misty sighed disappointingly and hung her head. She loved water normally but it being frozen made it even more magical.  
'Hey don't worry Misty.' Ash comforted his girlfriend by pressing a kiss to her jaw line. 'It may be unsafe to skate on but it's still a great place to take a group picture.'

Misty hugged Ash back before pointing to the tree that sat between the hill and the lake.  
'Good idea Ash. And we can rest the camera in the tree and put it on a timer so everyone can be in it.'

The raven-haired teen nodded before telling the group the plan. Cilan offered to be the one to set up the camera seeing as he was a 'photography connoisseur' as well.  
The group gathered a few metres in front of the lake and Cilan pressed the button on the camera.  
'We've got twenty seconds. When the light flashes orange, that means we've got five seconds left to pose.'

The group nodded and got into position. The different couples were all together with Gary, Max and Brock at the back. When the orange light flashed like Cilan said it would, everybody posed.

Ash pulled Misty close and did a peace sign with his gloved hand. Iris grabbed hold of Cilan's neck and snuggled into his chest. May did the same but snuggled into her boyfriend, Tracey's neck. With a few seconds to go, Brock lifted Max onto his shoulders and Gary did the bunny ears behind Ash's head.

As the camera flashed and took the picture, Ash couldn't be happier. There he was with his arm around the person he loved most in the world and people he loved and respected. At that moment, Ash was glad that he had taken a picture. He knew with the help of the photo, he would treasure this moment as one of the best days of his life forever and ever.

The End.

* * *

**There you go! Thank you ever so much for reading! :) I for one definitely had as much fun as Ash in the snow. Well except when I trip up on my sled and nearly got run over by a car but we won't go into detail about that! xD Thanks again for reading and I shall see you soon for more oneshots :) Going to go now and film a video of me talking for a good pal of mine. I wonder how I'll do...? :'O So:**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to film a vlog for her Techno Twin xD See you next week probably! :D**


End file.
